The present invention relates to an apparatus of feeding cardboards to the carton making section, and more particularly, to an apparatus of feeding cardboards to the carton making section, wherein the apparatus includes a kicker adapted to kick each cardboard on its rear edge so as to enable same to be brought to the making section in its right posture.
In feeding cardboards to the carton making section, it is the common practice to employ a kicker for pushing each cardboard into the chute leading to the making section, wherein the cardboards are stored in a hopper or magazine. The conventional kicker is coupled to a crank whereby the kicker is reciprocally moved forward and backward, during the forward movement each cardboard is pushed toward the making section. Because of the crank mechanism the strokes of the kicker are predetermined. The strokes are previously calculated and determined in accordance with the size of the treating cardboards, and the time required for making one cardboard into one carton. Under the conventional mechanism, however, the adjustment is difficult and time-consuming when the stroke must be changed to meet varying factors, such as a change in the size of cardboard and/or the carton making speed. To carry out the adjustment, the operation must be suspended. This retards the production speed, and additionally, the procedure is complicated, and calls for experience and skill. These reflect in the production cost, and eventually on the prices of cartons.